Leo's Collection of Nicknames
by superlemon75
Summary: A collection of nicknames Leo uses on, not only the the 7, and have all gotten him in some pretty bad situations
1. Beauty Queen

**Hey umm well my other stories probably weren't the best but whateves. But I promise this one will be epic ( as I can write it)**

******Disclaimer:Me no own percy jackson**

Leo was walking out of bunker nine stretching his arms; it had been an especially tiring day, so many problems bad enough that his siblings had to call him, for help. On his way out of the bunker he saw Annabeth and Piper, they were leaning over a workbench filled with blueprints, they seemed to be discussing something, Leo watched them for a few minutes, out of curiosity, until Annabeth gave Piper a curt nod then left to join Malcom. Leo hadn't talked to Piper for a while, ever since the Argo II was officially 'a work in progress', so he decided now might be a good chance to catch up.

"Hey Beauty Queen", he strode over to her saying.

"don't call me that Valdez", she whined but didn't even look up from studying the blueprints,

" Why not?", Leo teased, " all the Aphroditians are Beauty Queens"

Piper turned her head to look at Leo, a look of annoyance on her face. "Aphroditians, really Leo?", she asked.

" Yup!",he exclaimed, swinging his right arm to the other side in one of those 'overly happy' ways, and smiling from ear to ear just to annoy her.

Piper shook her head, it was her 'what can I do with you' head shacks, and resumed to studying the blueprints.

To Leo's amazement she was still entranced into studying those blueprints, even after several minutes of Leo prancing around like a ballerina repeating the words "Beauty Queen", she still didn't respond. Strange, was she wearing ear plugs? He wondered to himself. He tilted his head a bit to get a glance at her left ear. Nope, no plugs, and is ADHD mind began to wonder, then a thought occurred to him, plugs + ears... He grinned evilly behind her back, deciding that he should do it, then quickly stuck his pointer finger into his mouth, giving it a nice licking.

Leo stuck it as fast as he could into Pipers left ear, before she could respond, and pulled it out the minute she started turning around. Unfortunately, she was faster than him catching his wrist the minute he tried to bolt.

" Valdez", she leaned over him growling through clenched teeth, her face had anger written all over it, and Leo could almost see the smoke coming out.

"hey... Pipes", he started, trying to look innocent.

It didn't work, she continued to glare at him, all the rage was in her eyes which were directed at Leo.

"s-sorry Beauty Queen", he tried, than realised his mistake too late as Piper seemed to get even madder (if that were even possible at the moment).

"Don't call me BEAUTY QUEEN!", she screamed into his ears (probably busting an ear drum in the process), time seemed to slow down for a minute as Leo's mind again left the scene, but it came back quick enough for him to notice a clenched hand. Her fist coming straight at him was the last thing he saw.

Leo woke up 2 days later lying in the infirmary, Annabeth standing above him. She rolled her eyes " finally!", she exclaimed throwing her hands up into the air. "the Argo ll isn't going to build itself, you moron", she said to him. Annabeth grabbed his wrist and dragged his groaning self, right out of the infirmary, and right back to building.

**End of first chapter with many more planned and those will be funnier**


	2. Annie

**Disclaimer:Me no own percy jackson**

Leo was walking back from the pavilion to the Argo II. He was actually pretty glad Chiron had told them to move the construction of the giant warship outside, and he agreed that any later they wouldn't have even been able to move it. But mostly, Leo just enjoyed being outside for once, he'd almost been working day and night for 4 months on the Argo II, always cramped inside the bunker, sure working in the bunker you could just reach for any tool instead of outside where you had to search for it, but right now, he needed his vitamin D.

By the time Leo finished his train of thought he was already on the deck of his ship, sighing contently as the warm 'spring-ish/summer-ish' wind ruffled his hair. All around him campers worked, some attaching Leo's self chosen er 'toys', (toys that could maim, kill, or just painfully amputate someone) but no matter, some testing the rope and pulley system on the masts, and the more technically skilled were assembling the navigational/GPS equipment.

As Leo walked around the deck looking for something to help with, he noticed Annabeth assigning jobs to a few campers that were doing about the same as himself right now, telling them exactly where she wanted done and by when.

"Got a job for me Annie?", Leo said approaching from behind.

She whirled around immediately, shooting Leo a glare. "Don't", she emphasized, "call me Annie, and yes, I do have a job for you", she finished pointing a finger at him.

Leo stuck out his tongue playfully, "Why not Annie?", he asked putting all the focus on the word Annie, " I think Annie totally goes with you!", Leo squealed like an Aphrodite girl trying on a new designer outfit. "It suits you Annie", he exclaimed, he'd purposely put the name Annie in those sentences way too much. Unfortunately not noticing Annabeths glare get more deathly each time, and if Annabeth glared daggers at him before she now glared Bazookas, loaded with grenades, covered with poison.

"My named isn't Annie", she told him, voice steely calm in that 'I'm gonna kick your butt to Tartarus and back then kick it again", not a good sign. People around were starting to notice, intrigued by their little scene, and many gave Leo those 'oh you poor child looks', but most probably just wanted to see Annabeths next victim get beat up.

" Oh, and by the way the job I had for you, I changed it up a bit", she said smiling (but definitely not nicely), "You have go to the infirmary, that's your job and I'll even help you with it!", she told him pretty cheerfull for someone who was just glaring at him. Leo gulped.

That's how Leo got his first roundhouse kick to the face.

**That's the second chapter people still got more planned, reviews and ideas appreciated, ( if anybody even reads this)**


	3. Sparky

**Disclaimer:Me no own percy jackson**

Leo inhaled the air from this high above was cool and crisp, and after so many months in New York it smelled clean, fresh to. He opened his eyes to take in the scene, the top deck of the Argo II. Only he and Jason were on this deck, Annabeth And Piper were discussing...well...something and Coach downstairs in the rec room was practising kick boxing, when the old satyr had first told Leo that the ADHD part of him wanted to ask how his short, stubby little legs could ever 'kick', but the rational part of him made him shut up. So of course, with still a long way to go until they reached Frisco, Leo had to annoy somebody, and that somebody just so happened to be a blond headed son of Zeus, (or Jupiter as Jason called himself).

" Hey Sparky!", Leo called as he walked over.

Jason turned to raise his eyebrow questioningly at Leo, but turned back around looking over the railing.

"Soooo watcha thinkin Sparky", Leo exaggerated the nickname as much as he could, making the spar sound longer then adding in a high pitched ky. But Jason just ignored it, and this annoyed Leo that his efforts to annoy were being ignored. Damn, those romans must have taught him well into hiding emotions.

" Oh just thinking if my roman friends want to kill me when I get, you know because I was missing for so long. Wonder if they got a new leader?...", Jason rambled on as Leo stared at him blankly completely forgetting what he'd just asked. Jason had finished his little brainstorm/speech and was now looking at him with concern, waving his hand in front of Leo's face. "_You asked what he was thinking"_ said a little voice inside his head.

"Oh yeah!", Leo shouted snapping his fingers in remembrance, also startling Jason a bit.

"Uh yeah... you ok in there Leo?", Jason asked, but was completely ignored by Leo.

"Don't worry Sparky, They won't hate you, nobody could hate a Sparky", Leo reassured but mostly tried to annoy, as he made every Sparky stand out. Jason finally rolled his eyes in annoyance. Score for the repair boy! Wait did he just call himself that? Whatever he'll get Piper back for it.

"Please don't call me Sparky" Jason answered in a controlled tone. Yes! Now Leo's got him right into his little trap.

"Why? Lightning Man is only your beloved Piper, allowed to call you Sparky?", Leo asked cheekily. Jason's eyes squinted as he glared at Leo.

"She's not", he emphasized the t on the not, "my girlfriend", he stated to Leo

"Awwwwww", Leo moaned like and Aphrodite girl whose favourite soap opera character just died. "She'll be so sad, sooooo sad", said Leo.

Jason's face immediately took on a pained expression, "no I mean... like she's great... but like... roman ... so like...", he stuttered along, much to the amusement of Leo whose was smiling happily, enjoying watching the 'great roman leader', now babbling like an idiot.

"So ya", Jason finished without stuttering, as Leo just smirked.

"Good job Sparks, no stutter no more", Leo commented, ignoring Jason facial expressions completely, which were-by the way- a sign to run for Leo. And in one fluid moment Leo was hurled right off the ship, fortunately close enough the grab the edge of the railing.

"Good job Flame Boy, no fallin no more", Jason said smirking as he leaned over Leo, on the other side of the railing-the side Leo wanted to be on- as he sent Jason a pleading look.

"Er... little help here Jase?", Leo asked hopefully, still hanging on to the railing.

"Naaaa, you'll manage", Jason said as he walked down to the hold area of the ship.

Thank God for those long days at the forges, building his arm strength because Leo was left hanging there for another half an hour. Until Annabeth came- right when his arms were about to give out- ,and reluctantly, helped him up.

**Yup third chapter, still a bit boring but I have 2 of the best coming up, Also can anyone think of nicknames for Hazel thats not really that gem related cus I don't want her cursing Leo**

**Until next time see ya!  
**


	4. Beast Boy and Canadian

**Sorry haven't uploaded in so long guys, and thanks for all the reviews and everything!**

**Disclaimer: not mine!  
**

Leo Inhale the soft sea breeze, he could understand why Percy loved the sea, it had a calming affect almost. He focused his eyes once more, landing directly on a son of Ares (the romans called it Mars?), Leo didn't care, all he knew was that it wouldn't remain calm for long. Frank sat crossed legged, back leaning against the front railing of the ship, reading a book (The Art of War again maybe?), again Leo didn't care, he in turned grinned mischievously. Calm and relaxed, his perfect type to annoy. Now under regular cases Leo would never even go near the Ares campers-cough cough Clarisse-it would be murder. But Frank was cool like that, shy sometimes even, he didn't seem very war god like (unless you saw him in battle).

He sat down next to Frank.

"Sup Beast Boy!",

Frank looked up slightly from his book, a questioning look on his face, but only for a second as he turned right back.

" I said sup Beast boy!" repeated Leo even louder. "C'mon turn into a banana slug!", Leo called out.

All of a sudden Frank got smaller, and yellower, turning into a big yellow slimy thing before morphing back to Frank.

" What'dya think Leo?", Frank asked grinning triumphantly. " And whose Beast Boy?".

Leo was still a bit stunned after the sudden Frank to slug then back again, but quickly regained his usual 'mental stability' and gasped mockingly at Frank.

" You don't know who Beast Boy is!", He gasped faking surprise to Frank who's face began turning red in embarrassment.

"Ummmmmm...uh..." he stuttered along but Leo cut in before he could say any real words.

" And I thought Canadians had television", stated Leo " Tsk Tsk, sad, oh so sad", he was now shaking his in an 'you should've listened ' kind of way.

"Hey! We have television", Frank countered, face now quite red but in both embarrassment and anger (Leo just didn't know about the 'anger' part).

"then who's Beast Boy?", Leo asked almost knowing 100% that Frank wouldn't know.

"Ummm someone like me maybe cus... like you called me beast boy... right?", Frank guessed.

"Sure like he's just the most AWESOME superhero like EVER! You will like NEVER come CLOSE!", the ADHD part of Leo was now taking over because he was now screaming at Frank,

"and sooo he...?", Frank started to ask.

"He's green, and can turn into ANYTHING! YEAH!, and he's green like LETTUCE!", Leo answered.

"Are you green? NADA! Go Teen Titans!", Leo yelled out standing up fist pumped onto the air, all the while scaring some seagulls. Frank sighed, it usually took a while before Leo calmed down from one of his fits.

"...and he's way better then you Canadians, like who doesn't watch teen Titans!", Leo continued his yelling.

"Hey! Canadians are awesome!", Frank defended his home country, he really shouldn't be arguing with Leo during his fits because he'd probably end accidently hurting psycho Leo in rage. He unfortunately forgot this little bit.

" NOOO! Who doesn't watch Teen Titans!", Leo screeched, "You TV less hobos!".

"We are NOT hobos!", Frank was to now yelling.

"TV less hobos, Teen Titans!", Leo screamed over and over again to Frank as they were now face- to- face. Frank hated people insulting Canada, almost as much as he hated Arions taunts of 'Chinese baby man', and his anger (being a son of Mars) took over.

The next thing Leo knew Frank was at the other end of the ship facing him , turning big grey, and armored? Then all of a sudden a grey wall with a horn was charging him, making him fly up into the air. Jason might've been helping Frank with aiming the wind at him because all of a sudden Leo was hanging on the mast, and not just any hanging like hand holding on, or even by a scrap of his shirt. No the worst kind, by his underwear which must've caught on to one of the hook and pulley systems of the mast, giving him the highest and most painful wedgie ever!

"Huh... any help here buddy?", he asked hopefully. Frank only smirked at him and skipped down to the hold area, completely ignoring Leo's pleas.

_Later on in the day..._

Leo had been hanging on the mast by his underwear for hours now. During which Jason and Percy decided to take advantage of twice. Once when he asked them for water-a bad move-in which the two brought out the water guns (gods know where they got them from), and told Leo " try not to chock". The other time was much worse, right after dinner Jason had brought up a plate full of leftover food, and Percy a bow and arrow. Apparently the two were really bad shooters. That meatball was still knotted in Leos hair.

He sighed, he'd better make himself comfortable (at least as comfortable as a wedgie could het) for the night. Maybe the others would feel more generous tomorrow...

**Reviews still appreciated and so are suggestions for nicknames! BTW canadians are not tv less hobos I'm canadian i would know  
**


End file.
